Blood on the Dancefloor
You, Janine and Peter head to a late night peace conference, but soon end up in over your heads Cast * Janine De Luca * Sam Yao * Peter Lynne * The Last Riders Plot Begin To Forge That Unity After hearing about another peace conference, you, Janine and Peter head out into the night to make sure you don’t miss the opportunity to bring people together. Dreadful Repetitive Thumping On the approach to this so called peace conference, you hear suspiciously loud music. While asking for directions you acquire some special tablets, which everyone will take when DJ Deadpig6 comes on. Janine convinces Peter not to take one. No Time To Waste Janine’s determined to make allies, and you learn ravers are allowing a zombie to bite them, then taking the cure, although there’s only one vial left. The tablets they plan to take have an omega printed on them - the Last Riders are here and you have to stop whatever they’re up to. Before The Room Fills Up You try to spot any Last Riders in the crowd of ravers, but the crush of people moving to see Deadpig6 make it impossible. You head up to a lighting platform for a better view. To The Fire Escape Janine spots 6 Last Riders, but all they’re doing is heading for the doors. The crowd take their tablets, but suddenly they all begin to turn! The drugs were spiked with zombie blood. Some people are still alive, but there’s no more cure left in the building - you’ve got to save them! Shake Off Those Zoms The Last Riders have locked everyone in - instead people will have to evacuate through a skylight. Janine invades the stage and grabs the mic, to make sure everyone gets the message. Out The Skylight You, Peter and Janine use whatever you can find to hold the zombies back - including a surprisingly powerful foam cannon - while you and the surviving ravers head for the exit. Must Be Stopped Safely out of harm’s way on the roof, you shut two or three hundred zombies in. In the distance you can see the Last Riders getting on their bikes and laughing. Janine is appalled and vows to stop them. S07E10 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript JANINE DE LUCA: Mr. Lynne, Runner Five, there you are. At last. SAM YAO: Peter, Five, sorry to get you out of bed and into a creepy wood at this ungodly hour. It’s that Love and Peace Conference Jody found out about. PETER LYNNE: By found out about, you mean read about on a flyer she got from a bloke she met on a run? SAM YAO: Yeah. Apparently, they’re hosting the conference in that old storage place by the lake. They must be expecting a lot of people. JANINE DE LUCA: I’ve made inquiries. It appears multiple local settlements are sending delegates. SAM YAO: Which is pretty impressive. Well, with the way people have been hunkering down lately, it’s hard to get anyone together. No one seems to trust anyone. Sigrid’s misinformation is still doing its job. PETER LYNNE: Not like back after Z-Day. We need a bit more of that old blitz/zombie spirit, if you ask me. JANINE DE LUCA: Precisely. This is an opportunity we can’t miss. We are on a hearts and minds mission, runners. The country needs unity, and a combined effort to defeat the Last Riders. Today, we begin to forge that unity. So I suggest we run. SAM YAO: Right, guys. Nearly there. According to the, uh, very bad map on the flyer, we’re looking for a factory by a road or maybe a river, and in the middle of a clump of… it’s either trees or really big sheep. PETER LYNNE: Is it my imagination, or are there some fat beats emanating from the direction of the peace conference? SAM YAO: Hmm, yeah. They’ve, uh, they’ve definitely turned their base up quite loud. PETER LYNNE: Also quite a lot of people we passed were carrying glow sticks. Are we going to a rave? JANINE DE LUCA: I suppose there may be a musical event as part of the conference. An icebreaker, perhaps. At least we can be sure where everyone is heading. I shall ask that woman there for directions. PETER LYNNE: Oh, the woman with neon dreadlocks and pupils the size of Essex? Um, little suggestion, but try to blend in a bit? Maybe ask for drugs. JANINE DE LUCA: Excuse me… my good woman. Do you have any drug tablets that we could enjoy at the peace conference? And where is that, by the way? DRUG DEALER: Uh, I’ve got some E. JANINE DE LUCA: Is it fresh? DRUG DEALER: Pardon? PETER LYNNE: Oh, don’t mind her, she’s completely off her face. Um, where’s this warehouse? DRUG DEALER: Oh, uh, left at the level crossing, then follow the railway. Can’t miss it. PETER LYNNE: Cheers. DRUG DEALER: You’re welcome! Here, have these. We’re all taking them when Dead Pig Six comes on. Have a great time! SAM YAO: Oh, her parents should be proud. They’ve raised a very polite drug dealer. Peter, um, what is a dead pig six, and what did she give you? PETER LYNNE: Dead Pig Six is that DJ who wears a pig helmet, and the dealer has given me, uh, three pills of… well, unknown ingredients. Fancy taking one, Five? Otherwise, I’m taking all three. JANINE DE LUCA: No, you are not. I don’t wish to spend an hour persuading you your polka dot wings are imaginary and that flying from the roof would be unwise. SAM YAO: laughs Surprised you used to be into that sort of thing, Peter. Didn’t you run a gym? Bit silly to obsess about a healthy body and then shove a load of drugs in it. PETER LYNNE: coughs Not as silly as shoving a load of drugs in an unhealthy body. JANINE DE LUCA: Right, then. That dreadful repetitive thumping is bound to attract zombies as well as idiots. Come on, we need to run. creaks open JANINE DE LUCA: Thank you! SAM YAO: laughs “If your name’s not down, you’re not coming in.” laughs I can’t believe she actually said that. Although all it took to change her mind was “Yes, I am” and a hard stare. JANINE DE LUCA: Mr. Yao, do you have cams in here? SAM YAO: Uh, yeah. But I can’t see much. Someone got carried away with the dry ice. Uh, Janine? Look, I hate to say this, but it really does look a lot like a rave and not, um… oh, you know, a very sensible and formal peace conference. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes. Yes, it rather does, but I recognize several of the insignia on the attendees’ T-shirts. There are people here from quite a few different settlements. This remains our best chance to acquire allies against the Last Riders and spread information about the V-types. PETER LYNNE: If anyone could hear you. SAM YAO: Uh, look, you could try the chill-out room. Next left, according to the flyer. opens and shuts, sitar music plays PETER LYNNE: Hello, hippies. Anyone - what the hell are you doing? moans RAVER: Give it a go, mate. There’s one more dose of the cure left. SAM YAO: Is - is that a zombie? JANINE DE LUCA: It is, Mr. Yao. These idiots are allowing a zombie to bite them, then taking the cure. PETER LYNNE: I don’t get it! Zombie bites hurt, and I should know! RAVER: The rush when you take that cure is intense! JANINE DE LUCA: You are all taking a pointless risk and should return home at once. PETER LYNNE: She’s not wrong. There’s a new kind of zombie called a V-type, and they’re really dangerous. RAVER: My mate says they’re just normal zombies. Some people got bad cure, apparently. What an omega? PETER LYNNE: Yes, but I’m not allowed. JANINE DE LUCA: Give me that tablet. PETER LYNNE: Or maybe I am allowed. JANINE DE LUCA: Look at this symbol, Runner Five. These pills are inscribed with an omega. Unless I’m mistaken, they were produced by the Last Riders. SAM YAO: That’s, uh… that’s not good, is it? JANINE DE LUCA: If there are Last Riders here, we must find them. Loud and obnoxious as it is, this rave represents an effort at working together, one of the only such efforts currently in existence. We must protect it. Where are these tablets being sold? RAVER: Um, there’s a dealer up on the mezzanine, and I thought I saw a couple on the dance floor. JANINE DE LUCA: Idiots. Secure that zombie. Those ropes will not hold it. Runner Five, Mr. Lynne, search the mezzanine. I shall search the rest of this floor and rendezvous with you at the back stairs. There’s no time to waste. We must locate those Riders. Run! SAM YAO: How’s it going, guys? JANINE DE LUCA: Not well. No sign of the Riders, and all the ravers are heading in the opposite direction to us. PETER LYNNE: Yep. We can hardly move for the crush. Mind your toes, Five. Excuse me, mate, where’s everyone going? RAVER: Dead Pig Six. Always opens their set with this song, don’t they? JANINE DE LUCA: Song? SAM YAO: It’s sort of creepy, isn’t it? Like the crowd’s got a mind of its own. PETER LYNNE: Joy of the rave, Sam! Feeling like you’re part of something, like you’re exactly where you’re meant to be, with exactly who you’re meant to be with. SAM YAO: Mmm, yeah, I don’t need drugs to feel that. PETER LYNNE: Oh, well, lucky you. JANINE DE LUCA: This is useless. There are far too many people to identify any possible Last Riders. We need an elevated vantage point. SAM YAO: Yeah… well, there’s a lighting platform right about the main room. Just take the fire escape up to the top floor. JANINE DE LUCA: We need to get there before the room fills up completely, or we won’t be able to see a thing. Run! PETER LYNNE: Sam, we’re on the gantry. Good view. Wow, now that’s a very realistic pig helmet. Are we sure Dead Pig Six isn’t actually some kind of pork Minotaur? SAM YAO: Any sign of the Last Riders? JANINE DE LUCA: Yes. I can see five - no, six of them in the crowd. Their vulgar jackets are at least distinctive. PETER LYNNE: It’s weird, though. They don’t seem to be doing anything sinister. I mean, their MO would be to be throwing Molotov cocktails into a crowd like this, but they’re all heading for the doors. JANINE DE LUCA: We should follow them. SAM YAO: Wait. Now something’s happening. Everyone’s holding their - their drug tablets up over their heads, and-and now they’re all, now they’re all taking them at once. Mmm, no, I don’t like this. Something’s up. There’s a reason all the Riders have left. scream PETER LYNNE: What’s happening, Sam? I can’t see a thing with that strobe. SAM YAO: Well, there’s a lot of trembling and twitching going on. Uh, spasms. Is this what coming up on E looks like? PETER LYNNE: No! No, it’s not. I - I think… Jenny, they’re all turning. SAM YAO: Oh God. That girl in the neon green top just ripped out a boy’s neck with her teeth. There’s blood everywhere. JANINE DE LUCA: The Riders must have spiked the drugs with zombie blood, and some sort of accelerant, judging by the rate at which they’re turning. SAM YAO: How could anyone do that to another human being? JANINE DE LUCA: I don’t know. Runners, Mr. Yao, this building will be overrun in minutes, and the idiots in the chill-out room have used up all the cure. I’m going down! down cable SAM YAO: And she’s abseiled down the lighting cable. Okay, listen, they didn’t all take the pills. There are still people we can save. Peter, Five, round up as many as you can and take them to the fire escape. Now run! PETER LYNNE: door handle Sam, the fire escape doors are barred. The Last Riders have locked us in. We need another way out. SAM YAO: Um, okay. There’s a - there’s a skylight leading to the roof, but the only way up is on the other side of the dance floor. PETER LYNNE: Oh, the dance floor with the ever-increasing number of zombies? SAM YAO: Yeah, that one, yeah. Uh, Janine’s down by the decks. You can pick her up before you head across the dance floor. How’s it looking, Janine? JANINE DE LUCA: muffled Excuse me, could you - ? Turn it down, for heaven’s sake! scratches, speaker squeals Would everyone who is not a zombie make their way to the roof via the skylight? We will be sealing the building in four minutes. microphone Runner Five, Peter, meet me by the record players. SAM YAO: Yeah, and shake off those zoms you’ve picked up. Run! JANINE DE LUCA: Mr. Lynne, Runner Five, good to see you. PETER LYNNE: Not so good to see our crowd of zombie admirers. growls Watch out, Five! falls SAM YAO: Bam! Subwoofer right over the head! Boy, that deserved a line. Uh, Ace of Base? Nah. Uh, Bass In Your Face? Mm, still not great. JANINE DE LUCA: Excellent work, Five. Now everyone get behind me. SAM YAO: Is that a foam cannon? sprays, zombies collapse Wow, a powerful foam cannon. The zoms are falling like Skittles! JANINE DE LUCA: Five, please shoot any zoms who get back up behind us as we advance. PETER LYNNE: I always wanted to go to a foam party. This wasn’t what I pictured. SAM YAO: You’re halfway there. growls Five, on your right! gunshot Headshot! 12 o'clock, Janine! sprays Ha, eat foam! Now just - runs out Oh, you’re out of foam, and they’re closing in on every side. Up the stairs and out the skylight. Run! SAM YAO: Okay, Peter’s through the skylight. There’s Janine. There’s Dead Pig Six. Not actually dead, that’s good. Right. Pull up the ladder. PETER LYNNE: Ready, Five? Pull! scrapes SAM YAO: Now shut the skylight, quick! slams Oh, bloody hell, that was close. PETER LYNNE: Look at them down there. That’s what, two hundred people? Three? God, it spread so fast. SAM YAO: Ugh, I - I just can’t believe someone would do that. Mm, not even the Last Riders. That’s, uh… I mean, it’s insane. PETER LYNNE: I can see a couple of Riders over there. They’re getting on their bikes, and they’re laughing. I can’t believe they did this at a rave. You know, every time anyone tries to bring people together, the Last Riders are tearing us apart. They want us not to trust each other. JANINE DE LUCA: What they have done here is inhuman. They must be stopped. Codex Artefact Pill Laced with Zombie Blood A few pills laced with zombie blood, found at the Love and Peace Conference. You’ve seen a lot of terrible people do terrible things to each other, but it’s hard to wrap your head around why anyone would do something like this. Category:Mission Category:Season 7